Flash Vol 2 80
| ReleaseDate = | Publisher = DC Comics | Indicia Publisher = | Brand/Imprint = | Country = USA | OriginalPrice = | Pages = | Executive Editor =Jenette Kahn | CoverArtist1 = Alan Davis | CoverArtist2 = Mark Farmer | Editor1_1 = Brian Augustyn | Editor1_2 = Ruben Diaz | Writer1_1 = Mark Waid | Penciler1_1 = Mike Wieringo | Inker1_1 = José Marzan, Jr. | Colourist1_1 = Gina Going | Letterer1_1 = Tim Harkins | Quotation = I know, I know. I'm a communist, a bookburner, and I kick dogs. But I just can't sit through baseball. It moves so slow...! | Speaker = Wally West | StoryTitle1 = Opposites Attract | Synopsis1 = Flash hears a police radio announcement that gunmen have hostages trapped on the roof of a building. His super-speed affords him the ability to pluck the bullets out of the air before they've even made a sound. He then beats them all up and hands them over to the police with just minutes left to get home before Linda Park arrives at his home to watch the big game. Rushing home, Wally is greeted by Piper, who has just finished setting up surround sound for his TV. Linda arrives soon after, ready to watch the big baseball game between the Stars and the Angels. This, despite Wally's vocal disinterest in baseball. Unfortunately, though, during the singing of the national anthem, the game is interrupted by the appearance of a woman demanding to know where the Flash is. Wally recognizes her as Frances Kane, an ex-girlfriend with powers that manipulate magnetic fields. Despite her feelings for him, they relationship had soured when she refused to become a superhero with her powers, and after he asked her to move in with him out of desperation, she disappeared. Wally tries to reason with her, but she claims that he never loved her, and begins tearing up the entire baseball diamond with her powers. When she traps him within a magnetic field, he realizes that she has developed an alternate personality that wants to punish him for hurting Frances. Using nearby electrical cables, he wraps them around himself and becomes an electromagnet which repels her. Wally tries to shock her into coming back to sanity by unmasking himself, but it has no effect. So, desperately, he rushes back to his house and looks for some kind of memento with which to bring her around. Eventually, he finds a photo he thinks will work, and has it projected on the jumbo-tron screen. When Frances sees the photo, it reminds her of Wally, and she kisses him, giving him the opportunity to zap her with one of the exposed cables. Meanwhile, the kiss between Wally and Frances has been broadcast live to thousands of televisions, including Wally's, where Linda watches, and feels her heart break. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * * * Robert Goulet Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}